Ofir
Ofir or Ofier is a landmass in the region known to Nordlings as "beyond the seas" near Zangvebar, south of the Nilfgaardian Empire. It consisted of various fallen empires, kingdoms and tribes, which were unified by malliqs before the 1270s. Not counting trade in hubs like Novigrad or Cidaris, Ofir rarely has any contact with the Northern Kingdoms and remains largely unknown there. History Legends of origin Apart from advanced areas, Ofir includes primitive tribes which still recount bygone eras in tales. One such myth tells of a time when sky and steppe fell in love and gave birth to the first mare. This mare, seeing how weak humans are falling prey to dangers, began to nurse them. They fed on her milk until growing strong enough to saddle her, becoming warriors. This is why Ofiri value horses highly and call them "noblest among all beasts". Fragmented realm During the rich history of Ofir, many empires rose and fell, succeeded by rich kingdoms. At one point, a crew of Skellige pirates led by infamous Yustianna repeatedly raided both Zangvebar and Ofir before returning home with the loot. Eventually, prior to the 1270s, the realms of Ofir became more or less unified under the rule of malliqs. Nibras' reign In , Malliq Nibras entrusted his loyal merchant Dulla kh'Amanni with diagrams for a fantastic gear. He was supposed to present them to local ruler, King Radovid V, as a gift, possibly to establish diplomatic relations. He sent his son as well, Prince Sirvat, to marry a Nordling wife, but that went rather badly. The same period, during the Third Northern War, Ofiri mercenaries, including a great amount of war elephants and Immortals, were brought in the Northern Kingdoms in order to support the Northern armies against Nilfgaard. National Emblems Emblems displayed are based on Ofieri shields in and . Geography Ofir lies south of Nilfgaard and the southern edge of the Continent in the area known as beyond the seas though some Nordling scholars including Markus Hohlenberg believe Nilfgaard and the Far South are one landmass due to an isthmus made up of deserts and savannas. Inhabitants describe it as a land of vast steppes, forbidding mountains, untouched wildernesses and crystal-clear lakes and it is populated by horses, camels, elephants, tigers and cobras. Climate The weather in Ofir is much warmer and sunnier, creating a very different fauna such as legendary white horses with black stripes. The sky has a different shade, apparently less colorful in comparison with the North. Economy Despite the distance, Ofir trades with Northern Kingdoms via the marine mercantile route.The World of the Witcher The refinement of their products (e.g. decorated weapons, silk clothes, precious jewels, vases, spices, and carpets) makes them valuable and sought-after goods. In 1272, they also introduced the mysterious arcana of runewrighting to Nordlings. Demographics The empire is diverse in the range of peoples which are remarkably tolerant towards each other and foreigners. Most of them live in great cities like Dulla's hometown which would, according to him, make the City of Golden Towers seem dull in comparison. This city is an enclave of mages, medics, mathematicians, and philosophers. Ofiris usually like to cover their heads with turbans and chaperones. High-ranking soldiers wear pointed golden helmets. Notable people Monarchs * Nibras Royal family * Sirvat Mages * Aamad * Radeyah * Runewright Others * Dulla kh'Amanni * Erhan * Maraal Culture Of all values, Ofiris hold honor in the highest esteem. Swearing upon honor is a serious promise, and they'll go to great lengths to not fail. One's honor can also rise if they undertake a risky task backed by glorious intent. Examples of such are discoveries, explorations or knowledge-expanding. Religion Lands of Ofir have different deities and beliefs, depending on the region. They believe that important matters should be discussed outdoors with gods for witnesses. In contrast to the Northern Realms, the faith doesn't conflict science, and many clerics are great scholars valued by people for wisdom. In one Ofiri region, a monotheistic cult centered on deity called just God is popular. His clergy, the Runewrights, believes God speaks through symbols which humans are able to interpret only as imperfect runes, glyphs, and other signs. All magic is said to come from this being. As the cult is pantheistic, its followers view God as both the creator of and the world itself who never ceases to expand. Some faithful go deeper, preferring the term "Universe". Trivia * In the Bible, Ophir is the land from which King Solomon received a cargo of gold every three years. Researchers identify it as either present-day Yemen, Afar region in East Africa, Rajasthan India or fabled land. ** In Warriors of God, the narrator believes it to lie in Afar Region, situated south of Nubia and Kush in modern-day Ethiopia. In the real world however, there is no significant proof connecting medieval Afar people with ancient Ophir apart from the similarity in names. On the other hand, the region does indeed possess some recently discovered gold deposits. * CD Projekt based the depiction of Ofiris on few different Middle Eastern cultures.Mateusz Tomaszkiewicz about inspirations for Ofier ** Notable influences are Ottoman, Persian and Arabic. Furthermore, runewright's description of his profession shows resemblance to Jewish Kabbalah mysticism as well as to Islamic Sufism: word arranging and the power of letters, monotheism and a written record of the world creation. Their greetings and blessings fit this too. References ar:أوفير de:Ophir es:Ofir fr:Ophir pl:Ofir pt-br:Ofir ru:Офир uk:Офір Category:Kingdoms Category:Geography